


Sweet Sixteen

by grim_lupine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author's Favorite, Crying During Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen hits James like the Hogwarts Express, a growth spurt the likes of which he’s been <i>dreaming</i> of for years, legs long enough to trip him up when he forgets how different they are now.</p><p>Legs long enough that it takes Teddy a good twelve seconds to look James all the way up, <i>all</i> the way down, when he comes back home from his six-month-long trip to France. James counts them off in his head, skin prickling, mouth dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Um, crying during sex? Of the slightly-overwhelmed variety, not the dubcon/noncon kind. All parties are super into it! (Of course, as always, if this reads differently to you, please let me know.) Also, James is 16 and Teddy is 22.

-

\--

Sixteen hits James like the Hogwarts Express, a growth spurt the likes of which he’s been _dreaming_ of for years, legs long enough to trip him up when he forgets how different they are now.

Legs long enough that it takes Teddy a good twelve seconds to look James all the way up, _all_ the way down, when he comes back home from his six-month-long trip to France. James counts them off in his head, skin prickling, mouth dry.

“Finally grew, did we?” Teddy says at last, a strange smile on his face. James is, shit, James is almost Teddy’s height, only a couple of inches off. Their eyes meet so much easier now.

James swallows, says, “Probably not done, either. Are you going to cry if I end up taller than you?”

That breaks the spell; Teddy laughs aloud, ducks James’s head down so he can ruffle his hair thoroughly. James doesn’t catch that odd heat in his eyes again, but that doesn’t stop him from thinking about it all day, or that night when he buries his face in his pillow and fucks his own hand until he closes his teeth over Teddy’s name and comes.

*

Sixteen means James can stretch up and knock his knuckles against the top of the doorframe, now. Sixteen means sometimes his mum and dad go off on a case together for a couple of nights, and they leave Al and Lily with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, but James makes pleading eyes at them and they decide he can be trusted at home alone for a while. Sixteen means that when James hugs Teddy, now, tight-armed and lingering, he has to stoop if he wants to tuck his head into the crook of Teddy’s neck.

Sixteen means that James has been watching Teddy for three years now, stealing glances at flashes of skin and insinuating himself into the unsuspecting openness of Teddy’s arms; but now Teddy hesitates, Teddy falters, Teddy watches him _back_.

*

“We can stop anytime you want to,” Teddy says insistently, even as James spreads his legs open a little more so Teddy can settle between them. “I mean it, anytime.” And then, half to himself, “Fuck, fuck, I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

James bites his lip. Hooks his leg over Teddy’s shoulder and says in a voice that comes out more pleading than he’d like, “Don’t go.”

Teddy’s face softens. His whole body melts downward, hips against the bed, upper body cradled between James’s naked thighs.

“I won’t,” he promises, kisses the inside of James’s knee. James’s stomach squirms hotly. “As much as I should, I won’t. I don’t have that kind of willpower.”

“You’re so stupid,” James says breathlessly, digging his heel into Teddy’s back. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought about you when I—since I was _thirteen_ , Teddy.”

Teddy’s expression wavers, and maybe putting the number out there was a bad idea, reminding Teddy of the years between them, but there’s a momentary flare in Teddy’s eyes that makes James think differently.

“Besides,” James says, some instinctive devil inside him that reads the possessive curl of Teddy’s fingers around his thigh and makes him continue, “it’s not like I’ve never had someone suck me off before, you know?”

Teddy lunges.

His mouth parts over the head of James’s cock, and he sinks down, down, down, throat opening up tightly around James’s length with clear expertise, and James _howls_ , shocked blind even though he’d been mostly-expecting the retribution; his hips buck, or they would, if Teddy weren’t holding him down easily with one strong arm.

James hadn’t been lying about doing this before; two months back he got on his knees for Michael Harrison behind Greenhouse 4, let him push his cock into James’s mouth and pull his hair a bit, and James had closed his eyes and wondered if he was supposed to like it that much. Michael reciprocated politely, clumsily, and it’d taken all of two minutes since James had never had a mouth on his cock before, but James had gotten the impression that Michael hadn’t enjoyed it all that much.

Teddy and his fucking _mouth_ are so far from that, they’re not even in the same country. He pulls off James’s cock with an obscene _pop_ that makes James’s cheeks burn, laps at the head of James’s cock patiently until James threatens to kick him, voice wavering. He sucks James’s cock in pulses, sloppy-wet, cheeks hollowing, and he keeps making greedy sounds like he _loves_ it.

James bites his own wrist so he doesn’t babble something wholly embarrassing about Teddy’s mouth or accidentally propose marriage. Teddy looks up at James, eyes a hot, brilliant amber, and takes James’s cock all the way in again, throat working, and James is fucking _sixteen_ , okay; his eyes slam shut, hips bucking against Teddy’s arm, and he comes so hard he feels it in his teeth.

After a few minutes spent blinking dazedly at the ceiling, James looks down to find Teddy licking his lips delicately, mouth swollen and pink.

“Fuck,” James says eloquently, and props himself up on shaky elbows. Teddy ducks his head, and James catches a flash of his grin. “No laughing at me,” James says, too thoroughly satisfied to work up a good bout of indignation. “You should be completely amazed that I’m even forming words right now.”

Teddy lifts his head. There’s a smile still tugging at his lips, but his eyes are clear, intent, paralyzing. “I’m not laughing, Jamie,” he says quietly, and James physically _can’t_ look away from him.

Teddy runs a thumb over James’s hipbone in a slow caress, moves out of the cradle of James’s thighs and hisses under his breath as he undoes the button at the top of his trousers. James realizes a minute later, after Teddy kicks out of his clothes, that Teddy—stupidly noble Teddy, who just sucked James’s cock like it was all he wanted out of life—is planning to just bring himself off now out of some strange fear of asking too much of James. His fucking guilt complex.

“ _Teddy_ ,” James says, chiding. Yanks Teddy down and bats his hand away from his own cock, says bluntly, even as he feels himself flush a little, “Don’t you want to fuck me?”

“Fucking— _James_ ,” Teddy says, agonized, and James has to snicker.

“That is the general idea,” he agrees, looks up through his lashes in a manner that’s been getting him his own way for years. It teases a smile from Teddy, now, until it fades and he says seriously, “Jamie, we don’t have to.”

“I _want_ to,” James says, and it’s a little terrifying to be so honest, so open, but this is _Teddy_ , who’s spent all sixteen years of James’s life giving him whatever he wants. If he can’t be honest with Teddy, then who else?

Teddy looks at him intently for a long moment, searching his face, before he leans down and kisses James firmly, lingeringly, until James’s mouth feels a little hot.

“Okay,” Teddy says when he pulls back, voice quiet and a little ragged. James shivers at the sound of it, fists his hands in the sheets on the bed.

James has had his own fingers inside himself before, came all over his sheets the first time he tried it properly, shocked himself with how good it felt. This is nothing like that; Teddy’s fingers are longer, the angle’s different, he’s _experienced_. James squirms down on Teddy’s slicked fingers, fists his own cock as Teddy murmurs, “Oh, fuck, Jamie—look at you,” sounding breathless and wrecked. James chews his lip to tenderness, fluttering gasp caught in his throat when Teddy nudges James’s prostate and bends his head to lick around his fingers.

“Oh, oh,” James says, voice jumping high, mouth gaping open as he tries to breathe; Teddy pins him to the bed with nothing but his fingers and the look in his eyes, keeps him there until he’s beyond ready, sweat prickling his skin, until he’s begging for more.

“Are you sure?” Teddy asks, when he pulls his fingers away, crinkle between his eyebrows.

“I will _murder_ you,” James gasps, “if you don’t—if you—”

Teddy kisses the rest of the words from his mouth, the threat apparently all the assent he needed; he’s slow, pushes his cock into James so carefully, teeth digging into the flesh of his lower lip.

It hurts. It hurts, but it’s so _good_ , a thick stretch splitting James open and vulnerable, and he’s been wanting this for so long, and it’s Teddy _inside him_ ; James can’t breathe properly and he’s so hard he thinks he’d come if Teddy breathed on him, and he feels like his chest has been split open under Teddy’s gaze, like Teddy can see _everything_ , and it’s overwhelming and amazing and he never wants it to stop, and—

His eyes burn, fill, spill over; tears down his cheeks and he loves this so much, but now Teddy probably thinks James is just a kid, a kid who can’t handle this without crying (even if it’s not pain, it’s just that he’s feeling _so much_ ), and fuck, Teddy won’t ever want to do this again—

“ _Oh_ ,” Teddy gasps, and his hips stutter forward seemingly involuntarily, push him back into James with all the force he’s been holding back till now; his eyes are wide as he stares down at James, at the tears James can feel hot and sticky on his cheeks. It’s only for a split second—before Teddy blinks, mouth crumpling, and he say urgently, “Jamie, are you—do you want to stop? We can stop, right now, I promise.”—but for that split second, James knows what’s on Teddy’s face: not disdain, or worry, but something wanting. A kind of awe, visceral.

James shakes his head, tighten his legs around Teddy. “It’s _good_ ,” he says brokenly, pushes himself up onto Teddy’s cock, means _don’t stop, never stop_. He widens his eyes to keep the tears down; it works, a little bit. James feels two of them roll down; his eyelashes clump together, sticky. Teddy groans low in his throat, and then he’s dipping his head to lick the salt from James’s cheek, the tear that splashed onto his lip. He kisses James’s eyes as they flutter closed, shoulders James’s leg higher and fucks into him again, steady thrusts with an edge of desperation, now.

Teddy doesn’t want to hurt him, James knows. That’s not what this is. Teddy’s working himself into James, body and mind, pulling everything inside of James out in the open for Teddy to see, making him feel _everything_. James loves it, needs it. Why wouldn’t Teddy?

James is oversensitive and hot all over, shaking apart. Teddy kisses his mouth sweetly, runs his knuckles gently down James’s throat, calls him _Jamie_ , and James feels ten feet tall and beautiful under the heat of Teddy’s eyes.

Teddy drives into him, hot drag of his cock inside James, unerring aim against James’s prostate, and James’s vision is so blurry that Teddy looks like a blue-haired haze, a beacon, and in this moment James feels like he was made for just this, to open up for Teddy and take everything Teddy gives him.

James comes the minute Teddy closes his hand around James’s cock, sobbing and shaking, burying his wet face against Teddy’s chest. Teddy eases the force of his thrusts, murmuring sweet words into James’s hair, kissing whatever part of James he can reach until James lifts his head and kisses him properly, and it’s the taste of James’s tears that Teddy has on his lips when he stills, and breathes brokenly against James’s mouth, and comes.

\--

-


End file.
